Neutral Ground
by ShadoeFox
Summary: (Name May Change) The team goes to a world expecting the unexpected and get it. They Meet Thoth, the System Lord whose Capital World they have landed upon... For better or worse.
1. Prologue

****

Wanna know something? I don't own Stargate SG:1. They kinda wouldn't sell it to me for a nickle, how DARE they be so cold blooded. Oh well.

BTW: Does anyone know where I can get a Zat? My mom wants one for some reason...oh well.

Neutral Ground

Prologue:

_"Sixth Chevron encoded... Seventh Chevron encoded... Wormhole Established!"_

General George Hammond stood, seemingly impassive to the events surrounding him, as he watched the blue/silver "splash" of the Stargates wormhole being established. Inside, however, he was a strange mix of a worried father, and an excited child. 'Once again a new world that my people will go to and maybe die on... And once again a new world not a one of them would pass up to explore.' He chuckled himself, even though the whole of the thought was not pleasant, the sense of adventure that filled the SGC on a day to day basis made the danger of death a distant concern.

Of course, as recent events with SG-7 showed three days ago, it was also a constant companion. 

"Okay, son, send the MALP through. Let's see what's out there." 

"Yes General, MALP ascending the ramp now." The young technical specialist said, even as the small robotic cart wheeled up the ramp, and into the rippling event horizon of the wormhole.

fourteen seconds later, images began to come through the MALP's camera, which the Rating manipulated to get a good look around.

The scene revealed was of a large open room, more then likely the whole building, which had finely polished wooden panels for walls, and a high arching roof, easily three time the size of the Stargate on the other side. The floor appeared to be made of a solid slab of stone, though more then likely it was merely cement, but a very nicely styled, and carefully formed cement of a rich brown color, matching the walls, and only a bit darker. All in all, except for the DHD which looked much like others seen through the robotic eyes of a MALP and the lack of furniture, General Hammond thought it looked much like a rather inviting study or sitting room. 

It also looked like it was constructed by a reasonably technological people, and well maintained, meaning still in use, though apparently empty at this time.

With a sound like a roar, the Stargate shut it's self down, also cutting off the signal from the MALP.

"Notify Colonel O'Neill that he and SG-1 are good to go to K2M-773."  
"Yes sir!"

_____________________________________________________________________________________

On the other side of the known galaxy, the doors to the large room opened. The doors were both hidden from the small robot by the Wormhole it's self, so the camera's eyes didn't see either the smaller human sized doors that opened now, nor the large doors, suitable for large cargo's to enter and exit through. In walked a tall man carrying wearing on his forearm a well-used Zat'ni'tal, and wearing the clothing of a Jaffa, and he looked at the odd machine with a confused expression.

Following behind him was another man, not as tall, though formidable looking in his own right, phisically. The menace was added to by the ribbon device's worn, one on each hand. The second man's eyes glowed, though he looked rather amused. "Interesting..." His voice filled the room with its rich depth, and its vibrating tone.

"Lord Thoth, I do not understand? Why would someone send that through the Chapp'i and not come themselves.

"Because, My Prime, they are careful. This could prove... Interesting." 

The Gou'ald stepped fearlessly up to the MALP, and examined it with apparent intrest. "Primitive, but still a rather clever device. And some of the technology is not familiar to me."

The First Prime of Thoth, used to his Master's habit of speaking to himself watched the room carefully, making note of ANY movements, though most he admitted were in his own mind. "Lord, who do you believe sent it?"

"I don't know!" The Gou'ald smiled. "And that, My Prime, is a most unusual feeling. I think I shall savor it, until those who sent it come through."

"And then, Lord?"

"And then these new visitors will be greeted with... Proper hospitality."

AN: Okay, First warning, this fic has Daniel. I haven't seen enough with the new guy to know him well enough, nor am I really happy about Daniel not being around. Other then that, what do you think? It's a Prologue, so yes it's short.


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate SG-1, nor it's characters. While technically I don't really own Thoth or Ma'at either, I own the characterization of them in this story... I think...but if you wanna use them, go for it. Just tell me so I can read THAT story!

****

Neutral Ground

Chapter One

"Teal'c, do you know where Carter and Daniel are?" Colonel Jack O'Neill asked, his fingers drumming on the stock of his P-90. The Colonel and tall Jaffa stood near the base of the embarkation ramp ready to step through the soon to be activated Stargate.

Assuming the rest of SG-1 would show up. The large blast doors opened, and the two Doctors entered, holding an animated discussion over a device in Daniels hands. 

"Carter! Daniel! You're late!" Jack barked. He wasn't really all that upset and the team knew it, but he was the leader. Such things were expected.

"Sorry, sir." The blond haired woman replied, absently.

A just as absent "Sorry Jack." Came from Doctor Daniel Jackson.

Jack O'Neill rolled his eyes. "Would you two mind telling me what you're doing with a price scanner?"

"Price scann... OH! No, Jack, this is a translation device Sam and I have been working on."

Carter, aka Major and Doctor Samantha Carter, picked up the explanation. "It's a full function computer with a Database of all known written Earth and Alien languages in an easy to reference format. It also has a phonetic lexicon of important phrases in those languages."  
"So, what you are saying is that you put Daniels brain in a big box with a pistol grip."

Teal'c raised an eyebrow. "That is highly doubtful, O'Neill." 

"I don't know. This is Carter we are talking about here." 

_"SG-1, are you ready, or is there a problem?" _General Hammonds voice came over the gate rooms speakers. 

"We're ready. Sorry sir." O'Neill waved. 

_"Preparing for Stargate Activation." _

"Carter continued to speak over the noise of the Stargates spinning. "It's a database of languages, sir, but only the known ones. As often as we run into variants or new languages it's a tool, but hardly a match for Daniel."

"True." O'Neill nodded amiably. "But the 'Danny-box' there won't set off many traps."

_"Chevron One engaged." _

"Hey!" Daniel objected.

"Or have aliens fall in love with it." O'Neill continued to tease.

_"Chevron Two Engaged."_

"Like that only ever happens to me!" The linguist muttered.

_"Chevron Three Engaged."_

Samantha grinned, getting into the act. "The 'Danny-box' also won't use as many tissues."

_"Chevron Four Engaged." _

"Oh don't you start Sam!" Daniel groaned.

"_Chevron Five Engaged." _

"I believe they are merely 'teasing', Daniel Jackson." 

_"Chevron Six Engaged." _

"Thank you, Teal'c!" 

_"Chevron Seven Locked! Wormhole established!" _

SG-1 strode towards the rippling 'pool' of the event horizon, Teal'c spoke again. "They also neglected to mention that the device would be much easier to carry when wounded, Daniel Jackson."

The rest of SG-1 paused in shock, as the lightly smiling Teal'c stepped through the gate. "Did he just tease me?" Daniel asked, then stepped through the gate after the Jaffa.

Carter just grinned, following the beseeched doctor.

Jack shook his head. "Teal'c told a joke. Now I know this should be an interesting mission." He stepped up to the gate "although it was MY turn to go first!"

The Colonel stepped through, and seconds later the wormhole vanished. 

____________________________________________________________________________________

Jack stumbled as he landed on the other side. "Kinda a rough...landing...Carter." He Froze.

Ten Jaffa stood around them, Zat'NikTal's pointed at the team. The two people, a Man and woman, standing behind the Jaffa worried him more though. Especially when one spoke.

"I insist you all drop your weapons." The reverberating voice of a Gould grated on O'Neill's ears. "I, Thoth, command it." 

__________________________________________________________________________________

"I swear, I'm going to shoot some technicians when we get back!" The Colonel raged. Pacing around the holding cell SG-1 had been placed in." 

"Jack, sit down. You getting angry isn't going to help anything." 

The gray haired soldier grumbled, but stopped yelling. "Now, is it just me, or is there something weird going on here?"

Teal'c, Sam, and O'Neill all looked at Daniel. "What do you mean." Sam asked. 

"Half those Jaffa were women, and had a different symbol on their heads then the males."

"They are the Jaffa of Ma'at, as the men were of Thoth." 

"You know those guys?" O'Neill looked at the dark skinned warrior.

"Indeed. I passed through Thoth's home world to join with Apophis after my father's death." 

"What can you tell us about them?" Sam asked.

"They are both System Lords, and known to be Mates. Thoth and Ma'at rule one system each, independently, and a third together. However, for some reason, they are not permitted to go to another Gould's world without permission."

"Sounds like the other Gould fear them." Daniel said.

"It is said that Thoth has powerful Magic above that of other Gould, and that Ma'at is said to know everything. Most Jaffa pray to them in time of war."

"Why?" Daniel asked. "In earths myths they were scholars and Thoth was a very powerful Magician as well as a god, but they were not known as war gods."

"As they are not considered by the Jaffa. The Jaffa armies call them the "Peacebringers". They are the mediators of Gould treaties."

"Great. Gould lawyers."

The team choose to ignore Jack O'Neill.

Teal'c nodded, absently however. "They are known to react badly to betrayal. A minor System Lord once breached a cease-fire, and very nearly destroyed Ma'at while killing his opponent. Thoth, it is said, appeared on the Gould's command ships bridge in spite of his shields, and choked him to death while the System Lords First Prime tried to stop him. 

"Have to respect a guy who loves his wife."

The rest of SG-1 had to agree.

____________________________________________________________________________________

"What is it you have discovered beloved?" 

Ma'at looked up from the 'Danny-box' on her ornate desk, her black eyes meeting the sapphire blue of her husbands.

"These people are the Tau'ri."

"We had suspected as much from their robot."

"Yes. Well it seems these Tau'ri are far more then Chronos or any other has given them credit for being."

"Please explain, though I am not surprised." The tall Gould sat down in a chair across from the female's desk.

"This is a computer, and while it is not as advanced as the Gould standard, it is quite advanced and flexible. What's more, they have literally hundreds of languages in its memory, including Gould, Asgard, and a fairly comprehensive one. I, in fact, was able to translate a plaque I have owned for hundreds of years without understanding thanks to this device. It is apparently in a language called 'Nox'."

"Interesting. What was on the Plaque?"

"A love poem. Quite good, if a bit to lighthearted for me."

"Hmm." Thoth looked at the 'Danny-box' in consideration. "Why did they come here?"

"They are explorers as well as warriors seeking allies. The one named Dr. Jackson wrote a letter for 'Any who should find this computer.' An unusual action, but very peaceful."

"I somehow expected the Tau'ri to be more war like. Perhaps we should talk to them."

"I suggest inviting them now." 

"You always were more trusting then I, beloved." Thoth chuckled.

AN: Sorry this took so long. And Yes, if you haven't guessed Thoth and Ma'at aren't the bad guys... The bad guy is going to be much worse then a pair of Gould. Trust me.

****

__


	3. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate SG-1, though if anyone knows where I can get a toy Zat'Nik'Tal, I'd love to know.

****

Neutral Ground

Chapter Two

"Heads up. Company."

SG-1 gathered together at the back of their cell as four Jaffa came to the door. The three males stood against the opposite wall as the lone female stepped foreword.

"I am Melasha, First Prime to Lady Ma'at. Lady Ma'at and Lord Thoth wish to speak with you all."

"Great. We can share recipes." O'Neill muttered. The First Prime ignored him. 

"Please do not resist." She said, unlocking the door, then stepping aside as the door slid open. 

SG-1 stepped slowly out of the cage, careful not to unnerve the zat carrying Jaffa. The First Prime gestured for the outsiders to follow her, and started walking. 

They soon came to a walkway, a richly tiled floor covered by a clear half tube of apparent glass. In spite of themselves SG-1 stopped and looked around.

On either side of the walkway two huge pyramids rose from the ground. Both gleaming white in the suns light. Daniel estimated them to be easily twice the size of the Great Pyramid.

Then there was the city. The buildings were a strange mix of stone and technology as the cobblestone streets carried vehicles that seemed to hover along with beasts drawing carts. From this height the streets seemed to be teaming with ants as several thousand people went about their day.

It was like ancient earth meets Star Wars.

Looking farther away, several spaceports had cargo ships landing and lifting off. O'Neill gasped as he recognized one ship that looked Asgardian.

The Jaffa stood, letting them look. The First Prime of Ma'at actually looked amused. "Welcome to Kel'Ma'Shava, the Trade World."

Daniel Jackson, in spite of being a prisoner, was enthusiastically curious. "Are we on an Island? I see the ocean on three sides!" 

"Yes. This Island is considered 'Neutral Ground'. By the desire of Lord Thoth and Lady Ma'at any people may come here to trade, as long as they follow the Laws of the Market Place."

"Truly?"

"Yes. Did you not know this?" Melasha looked at T'ealc. "You, at least, should know the Laws."

"I do. I had not realized that is where we had come until too late, however."

"Ah, yes. Apophis used the South Gate did he not? Then you would not have known of the East Gates address." 

"Indeed." 

"I will inform Lady Ma'at of this. Now come." 

They crossed the very long walkway, then through several sloping halls until they finally entered a large Throne Room.

On a Dais sat two huge thrones, occupied by the Gould's Thoth and Ma'at. They sat watching the proceedings at the base of the Dais. There stood another Gould, and another throne, which he was not sitting on at the time.

The Jaffa ordered them to sit in the viewing gallery, and SG-1's eyes began to follow the pacing Gould. Melasha went to the Dais, ignoring the Gould when he began speaking. 

"So, Mertouf. You have stolen goods, lied to this hall and our Rulers, and you killed a shopkeeper! You have one last opportunity to explain yourself!" The aliens rippling voice filled the room.

The spectators and several armed Jaffa watched the accused, which stood on one of six small wooden platforms. "Please! I beg mercy!" The accused man cried, collapsing to his knees. 

"In the marketplace, there is no mercy when you break the Law! For Lying in this Hall of Truth, you serve one-year hard labor! For theft, three counts, you serve nine years hard labor!" The Judge paused.

"And for murder, you shall be executed in the south square. This will be carried out in ten years when you have served the rest of your sentence." With the final sentence he held up a hand, and rings burst from the floor, transporting the crying man to another place. 

"Next Case!" The lower ranking Gould called, sitting in his throne.

Melasha had just returned, and said "Come." 

Soon each of the four members of SG-1 stood on a different platform, while the Gould considered a tablet. 

"Suref. Come here a moment." Ma'at said when he apparently had finished reading.

"Yes, my lady." He climbed the stairs and whispered to his queen. The lower ranking Gould looked surprised, then nodded thoughtfully. He walked back to his own throne and looked at SG-1."

"You, People of the Tau'ri, came here with lethal weapons to the Trade World?"

Jack sighed. "If that's where the Stargate landed us then yeah."

The judge ignored the frustration in his voice. "Is it true that none of you were aware of what this place was?"

"Indeed master of the Bizarre. I have only ever come to this world by the South Gate. I was aware of the other four Stargates but not their address. I did not know this was where we were to come." 

"Five Stargates? Wow!" The Jaffa behind Jack tapped his elbow, and motioned for silence. "Sorry." The Colonel apologized. 

"Why were you so armed?"

"Well, we keep meeting other armed people who shoot at us." 

"And why travel if you find so much hostility?"

Daniel answered this one. "We are explorers. We like finding new cultures to communicate and trade with." 

"Do you not also seek allies against the System Lords?"

"Um... That too." 

The Gould Judge nodded. "The Laws state that weapons such as the ones you brought here are illegal, and the punishment is one year of hard labor for each count." 

Jack opened his mouth to protest, but the Gould continued. "However, Lady Ma'at pointed out that you had not stepped away from the gate, which by tradition means you were not yet on the Trade World. As such, we will seize the illegal weapons as a fine, and all other equipment will be returned once you have learned the Laws."

"Huh?" O'Neill was confused.

"What?" Carter was shocked.

"Really?" Daniel was amazed.

T'ealc bowed at the waist in a polite gesture. "We thank you, Master of the Bizarre." 

"Do not thank me, Jaffa. Thank the wise Lady Ma'at." The Judge looked to Ma'at bowing reverently to her.

"Thank you very much!" O'Neill meant it too. If a snakehead wanted to be reasonable when he or she had all the power, Jack would be very VERY polite.

"You are welcome, Jonathan O'Neill of the Tau'ri." Ma'at said, her voice somehow musical as well as classically Gould. She rose, stepping from the dais, and walking to the Colonel. "I took the time to translate the laws into your own written language. Read them as we finish the legal courts, then We should like to speak to you." She handed O'Neill a tablet, with a smile. She then turned and walked back to her throne. O'Neill didn't miss the fact that Thoth had watched him twice as closely as any of the Jaffa, though he didn't look...angry.

"Well... This is interesting."

AN: Nope, they ain't normal Gould at all are they? Well, they are still a bit egocentric and prone to really huge displays of gaudy power, but they are at least kinda friendly, eh?

Don't worry...it won't all be a bed of Roses...it'll just smell that way for a while.


	4. Chapter Three

Neutral Ground

Chapter 3

O'Niell, T'ealc, Daniel, and Sam were led by Melasha, the First Prime of Ma'at, into an oppulant but comfortible sitting room. The go'ulds, Ma'at and Thoth were both sitting behind large wooden desks, which were set at such angles as to allow them to look at eachother and the room at the same time.A small space between the desks allowed Melasha to walk past and behind her gods after ordering SG-1 to sit in several comfortible chairs. 

"No one expects the spanish inquisition." O'Niell muttered, earning odd looks from his Major and T'ealc. Daniel, recognizing the quote, chuckled.

"It is good that you are in high spirits." Ma'at smiled. "My husband was afraid you would feel fear, or at least wariness upon meeting us." 

"They do, My beloved." Thoth leaned foreward, considering the Tau'ri in his chambers. "They simply choose not to show it, and this I understand. There is no reason for the Tau'ri to trust us. Am I right, Colnel Jack O'Neill?" 

"About me not trusting you? Oh yeah." Jack didn't care if he hurt their feelings, and he'd be damned if he'd lie to this pair, anyway. "But you using our actual names is a nice change. But call me Jack, not Jonathon." 

"Very well Colonel Jack O'Niell. In what way could we show you our sincerity in intending no harm to you or your people?"

"By telling us what you want."

Thoth nodded and glanced over to Ma'at, who stood and lifted the "Danny" box from behind her desk. "This contains a flirtatious library of languages I've never seen. It also contains an encyclopedia about your modern world, Earth as you now call it. You have a great deal we are interested in."

Jack looked at Daniel. "How much is on that thing?"

"A couple of CD-ROMS worth of encyclopedia's, some musical MP-3's I hope the RIAA haven't noticed, and the language databases we told you about. Oh, and windows XP Pro." At Jacks raised eyebrow Daniel muttered "What. We have to make our own operating system? I like windows."

Ma'at stepped back into the conversation, rather startled by having been somehow EXCLUDED from it. "What we desire is three fold. First, we would like access to cultural material from your world. Music, literature, and art. To achieve this is our second wish, wich is to invite you to trade here besides over a dozen other species and empires."

"Sounds...good actually." Daniel replied, interested in spite of himself. "Whats the third thing?"

"The last thing we do not expect immediately." Thoth spoke for his wife, who sat once more. "We are minor, but very wealthy and influential, system lords. We each control one system of our own and share this world with my other wife as our mutual capitol. Our strength is our alliances with other races. We offer, but do not expect yet, such an alliance with you, the Tau'ri."

Ma'at added "To our mutual benefit." With a wave of her hand six energy rings flared into sight and SG-1's gear, sans staff weapon and firearms but with Zats to O'Neills surprise, appeared behind them. "You have read, and may of course keep, the copies of Our Laws. The Zat-Nik-Tals are allowable, as are knives. When you are ready to begin negotiations for Market space my husbands First Prime will consider any other defensive weapons you may choose to carry."

"You mean we can go?"

"Yes, Colonel Jack O'Neill. If you return or not is up to you and your people."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"This had better not be some kind of joke, Colonel." General Hammond said after listening to the bizzare story of his flag ship team. 

"I'm not sure about that sir, but we aren't making this stuff up. Ma'at's First Girl, Marjorie or something..."

"Melasha, O'Neill." T'eacl corrected.

"Yeah, her... She even gave us a list of proscribed trade goods, in english! If it wasn't a snake head making the offer I'd be dancing in the damn gate room right now."

Hammond nodded and turned to Daniel. "Dr. Jackson, what can you tell us about this Thoth and Ma'at. Should we even entertain the thought of using this market?"

"Well, considering they are fanatical about honesty and Ma'at was actually the ancient egyption word for "Truth" it might be. I know the legends and myths."

"Go Ahead."

"Thoth was the god of Knowledge and Magic, and was one of two gods who sought the power to return life to Horus. Thoth, according to legend, was given the Knowledge of all things."

"Like one of those Ancients head-grabbers?" O'Neill asked.

"The myths don't meantion any... Head-grabbers actually. They did, however, help Isis resurect Horus. After that Thoth became the one who judged the deads worthiness in the afterlife."

"And Ma'at?" Samantha asked, leaning foreward.

"Actually, she was a scribe."

"Scribe? As in a historian?"

Daniel shrugged. "Actually, there was always a debate as to if she was an actual diety or just another, female, aspect of Thoth. She's the only woman ever carved in Heiloglyphs as writing, and was apparently as Knowledgable as Thoth."

"A Gou'ld Daniel and Carter. Nice." O'Niell wisecracked. "They don't sound so bad."

"Um... Actually... If Thoth found you lacking in death, Ma'at fed your soul to a monster."

Jack blinked twice. "Yep. They're Gou'ld all right."

"But they did nothing to threaten or coerce you?"

"Not really, unless you call making us watch a bunch of trials 'threatening'. Never get a parking ticket on that planet, by the way." The General gave his XO an inquiring look. "It's probobly like a years hard labor."

"Actually a month's community service." Major Carter chimed in. "I asked, okay." She said when everyone looked at her.

"either way, we'll contact the To'kra and Bretac... And if what you've told me is true the Asgard as well, and ask what they think on this matter." The General leaned back. "Its hard to imagine that after years of offering trade to all our allies, it's our ENEMIES who would be the first to jump on board.

AN: Yes, I know this took a long time. I hope you all are still going to read.

Now, before it's brought up, NO these aren't "GOOD" Gou'ld. However, they aren't the bad guys either. Like most gou'ld (And lets be honest, most Tok'ra aren't much better.) they are arrogant and desire power. What they figured out is they don't have to be crazied psychos to achieve this. Now I will admit, they have ONE edge on other Gou'ld (Heh...teaser) but they aren't good. They are more like the children of Mafia Don's who look around and figure out they can be just as successful on Wall Street as they would ever be in crime. If you think about it, the simple fact that the ASGARD have a vested intrest in them not getting kicked out of power should worry any other system lord heavily, in spite of their non-territorial interests. However, anyone wanna guess who controls the Inter-System trade throughout the Gou'ld empire? 

Basically, they are like anyone else...looking to make a buck, build a power base, and AVOID making enemies they'd have to fight later to get them. Slow, but much safer.

The rep for feeding people to monsters and a tendancy towards the total annialation of their enemies in the past ALSO helps in Inter-Gould politics. Why poke the fire-ant hill when you don't have to, eh?


End file.
